Nadie
by lovesg
Summary: Gabriel se esfuerza por recordar mientras Dracula por su parte desearia no hacer. Que sucedio hace 400 años?
1. Chapter 1

Un cuchillo, una estrella pintada con sangre en el suelo, un gemido, un charco de sangre que se expandía.

VanHellsing sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole por la espalda, sus manos rojas se entrelazaban en la cintura. Le extrañaba que aun no sabiendo quien era no quisiera que lo soltara. Le susurraba al oído, no comprendía el que pero disfrutaba del travieso aire que salía del desconocido y rozaba su piel así como lo hacían los labios de este contra su oído jugando, provocándole. No podía moverse.

-Despierta. Despierta VanHelshing. Le pidió el fraile mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

Gabriel se despertó de golpe sacando su daga de debajo de la almohada y poniéndosela al joven bajo la garganta. Una diminuta gota de sangre se abrió paso de la fina herida que le provocó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Yo?- Preguntó aun con la voz tomada. El fraile aun tenía el cuello erguido tratando de que aquel descomunal puñal no lo cercenara de parte a parte. – Van lo soltó dejando caer el cuchillo aun lado.-Solo trataba de que no despertaras a todo el castillo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Estabas gritando como un poseso. Nunca había oído aun hombre gritar así…

-¿Qué es lo que decía?

El fraile se sonrojo por completo esperando que no se diera cuenta se volvió. –Nada en realidad… no entendí… gran cosa…-Van lo agarró por el cuello del camisón.-¿Que?

-Me estas mintiendo.

-Suéltame. Sabes que estoy diciendo la ver…dad.

-Me estas mintiendo.-Repitió el gran hombre con el pecho al descubierto. Sus manos sujetaron la prenda del otro hombre con más fuerza medio asfixiándolo

-Juro por dios que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

Gabriel se sujetó las sienes tratando de apaciguar un terrible dolor de cabeza.-Vuelve a tu habitación.

-¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien?

-Si.-Respondió entre dientes. Vete.

Gabriel volvió a quedarse solo. Sopló sobre la vela de su mesilla y apoyó su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. No era la primera pesadilla que tenía pero la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera las recordaba bien pero… esta vez había algo distinto una sensación más fuerte que la que le producían sus visiones sobre guerras pasadas. Necesitaba recordar, lo necesitaba. Las manos del cazador resbalaron sobre su vientre hasta llegar al final. Algo no había sido como siempre.

Dos semanas después…

Gabriel se alzó de la mesa del comedor y salio a los jardines. En el proceso se sintió observado por el fraile. Desde aquella noche en el que lo despertó no había vuelto a acercarse a él. Si no fuera por que le juró que no había entendido nada pensaría que fue por aquello pero tal vez fue que a pesar de que la herida de su cuello había sanado ya, la confianza en él no había hecho lo mismo.

Los jardines del palacio eran enormes. A la luz del sol, uno no sabía si lo que más cegaba eran sus rayos o los vivos colores de todas aquellas flores. Paseó durante horas con sus manos a la espalda, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y el tintineo de sus armas. El día acompaño al atardecer y este a la noche pero aun así Gabriel no regresó al castillo. Sentado sobre uno de los muchos bancos de piedra donde se podía ver el camino principal se quedo pensando en los últimos días. Desde la noche del sueño sabia que había recordado algo que necesitaba pero cada vez que creía verlo se escapaba de su cabeza. Con sus manos entrelazadas se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y dejó que la noche lo envolviera en su manto de fría oscuridad. En su mente alguien le arropaba entre su capa larga y negra de terciopelo y le decía algo al oído algo que tampoco recordó. Gabriel volvió a caer dormido.

El cochero, conducía por el empedrado camino como si escapara del demonio cuando sabía perfectamente que por mucho que corriera, su amo seguiría en aquella carroza.

La acompañante del conde se sujetaba a su brazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. El conde, no había pronunciado palabra en lo que llevaban de trayecto su mente en los asuntos de la corte. La dama se alzó de pronto levantando la cabeza como un lobo en busca de una presa.

-¿Que ha rastreado mi dulce señora? – Preguntó olisqueando el aire también. –Ya veo, una presa joven.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos ir?

-Estamos apunto de cenar. Sabéis que nos esperan en el gran banquete de Neswood.

-Solo será un momento. No es lo mismo servidos en bandeja que…

-Que recién cogidos en la caza. En eso os doy toda la razón. –Cochero.- La voz del hombre sonó por encima del estruendo del camino empedrado y los latigazos del lacayo que, al escuchar gritar a su amo rogó por poder obedecer lo suficientemente a prisa.

La dama bajó ayudada por Drácula. Sujeta a su brazo fue acompañada por el laberinto de flores y arbustos que a sus ojos de vampiro se les antojaban efímeros.

La mujer se soltó de su agarre y acercó a escasa distancia de VanHellshing. Al volverse Drácula vio una hermosa sonrisa.

-No… sabes que ellos vendrán… si tu padre nos descubriera…- Ambos vampiros se volvieron al escuchar aquellas palabras del hombre aun dormido en aquel banco.

Drácula se aproximo con pasos lentos. Gabriel se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en con una mano en sus armas, la otra en su corazón. En la derecha llevaba un anillo que reconoció al instante.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la dama.

Drácula quedó en silencio.

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza como la voz de un preso en los calabozos de un castillo. ¿Quién es? Eso se había preguntado él la primera vez que lo vio haría ahora unos cuatro siglos y tiempo después aun se maldecía por haberlo averiguado.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el noble rodeando al cazador como si fuera una res que pensara comprar.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-¿No me conocéis?-Preguntó aun más intrigado el conde.

-No.- Respondió el aludido con descaro.

-Soy el conde Drácula y estas son mis tierras. El castillo que veis a lo lejos es una de mis posesiones más valiosas. Data del siglo X. Mi familia lo trajo piedra a piedra desde mi país natal. ¿Y vos?

-Soy un cazador.

El conde frunció el ceño enojado con aquel hombre cubierto de ropas viejas y actitud rebelde pero eso no fue obstáculo para apreciar aquella actitud insolente y añadirla a la lista de motivos por los que deseaba conocerle.

-Este fin de semana tendremos una cacería y necesitare a alguien que se ocupe de todo…

-¿Cuanto?

-Terco, terco y necio.-Pensó. -¿Qué pides?

-Tres monedas de oro. La mitad por adelantado.

-Bien.-Drácula apartó la negra capa de sus hombros y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo. Apunto de colocar en su mano las monedas se detuvo preguntando su nombre.

-Gabriel mi señor. Simplemente Gabriel.


	2. Retazos de historia

Capitulo 2:

Drácula siguió sin pronunciar palabra mientras sus ojos se clavaban en aquel hombre como si el simple gesto fuera a traspasar su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba allí sintiendo el frió en la piel pero su mente no estaba en aquel lugar y mucho menos en aquel tiempo. Cuatrocientos años son más que mil vidas y aun así parecían no haber bastado para borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Gabriel caminó hacia la salida entre paredes recargadas de cuadros y alfombras rojas que amortiguaban el sonido de sus pasos. Su bolsillo repleto y su espalda dolorida de estar en pie desde el alba preparándolo todo. No había sido tan duro después de todo al menos, no el trabajo. Los nobles eran gente extraña que cazaban por diversión y francamente, lo hacían de pena.

-¿Ya te vas?

La voz del conde lo hizo volverse. Ante él una sonrisa que entonces no entendió pero que llegaría a amar tanto como a su poseedor, tal vez demasiado.

Comenzaron poco a poco como dos desconocidos que se hacían compañía las calidas noches de verano junto a una copa, pronto se convirtieron en amigos mientras luchaban en guerras justas y veían a las marrones hojas del otoño caer y finalmente, apagaron su fuego frente a las llamas en el más curdo de los inviernos, como amantes. Ninguno dijo nunca ni un te quiero, ni un para siempre pero tal vez fue por que ambas cosas las dieron por supuestas hasta que unos años después...

-Shhh. No te muevas Gabriel.-Susurró en su oído al notar, que al tratar de levantarse, lo había despertado.

-¿Donde vas a estas horas?

–Te dije hace semanas que mi padre vendrá hoy.

-Pero aun faltan horas para que amanezca.- Protestó Gabriel alzándose un poco.

-Si lo conocieras como yo sabrías que es mucho mejor asegurarme de que todo este como es debido. En cuanto pueda te presentare ante él.

-¿Tu crees que le gustare?- Preguntó Van con sorna.

-Espero que no.-Respondió antes de robarle un beso.

Drácula trató de levantarse pero los fuertes brazos de Gabriel lo sujetaron. Sin saber como, el conde se encontró bajo él sintiendo su el peso de su cuerpo. Los dedos del cazador le quitaron la camisa botón a botón besando la piel que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto.

-¿Sabes…?-Habló Drácula mientras acariciaba sus cabellos distraído.-Deberías afeitarte.

Su amante alzó la cabeza mirándolo con fijeza.-Ayer no te oí quejarte.

Drácula solo sonrió, aquella enigmática sonrisa que lo desmontaba.

Las sabanas volvieron a enredarse entre sus cuerpos uno vez más. Gabriel lo recorrió con sus dedos trazando un mapa, el de las tierras que nunca querría abandonar. Drácula, volvió a colocarse sobre él.

-Gabriel.-susurró su nombre con ardiente pasión.-Gabriel.- Mientras sus labios lo colmaban de atención.

El cazador cerró los ojos sintiéndolo todo con más fuerza. Una mano se deslizó sujetándose a las barras del cabecero mientras la otra enganchaba sus uñas a la espalda de su amante. Los labios del hombre de cabellos rebeldes se cerraron tratando de no dejar escapar un gemido cuando Drácula se introdujo en él. Las arremetidas comenzaron lentas casi como un castigo para su amante que demandaba más, mucho más.

-Gabriel.-Repitió el conde con su acento. La espalda del cazador se arqueó antes de terminar. Drácula cayó poco después sobre él respirando trabajosamente. Con suavidad Gabriel retiró el pelo de su rostro y posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Drácula…

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que quiero darte. No hace falta que digas nada. Lo tenia hace tiempo pero… -Gabriel se movió hasta alcanzar la chaqueta del suelo, tras sacar una pequeña caja se la entregó.

-¡Es un anillo precioso!

-No hace falta que exageres ya sé que no es el tipo de pieza a la que…

-No digas estupideces. Es hermoso Gabriel. Mírame. Lo llevare siempre. ¿Qué significa?

-¿Qué significa? Yo…

-¿Tú?-Le preguntó burlón.-Shhhhh. Cuando lo hayas pensado bien me lo dices. He de marchar ya. ¿Te veré después?

-Tengo que trabajar pero volveré a la noche.

-Esplendido.-Respondió complacido. Antes de marchar contempló de nuevo el anillo que lucia en su mano y lo sonrió.

-Mi señor.-Lo interrumpió uno de sus sirvientes casi al atardecer. Drácula alzó la vista de sus documentos.-Vuestros padre os espera en la biblioteca.

-Padre.-Saludó Drácula al verlo entrar.

El aludido, un hombre de pelo y barbas canas lo miró como el que mira un libro que no necesita pero al que no le queda más remedió que conservar.

-Traigo noticias. Sígueme.-Fue el corto saludo de su progenitor.

-Si padre.

Ambos subieron hasta el salón y salieron a la espaciosa terraza. Fuera, se podía contemplar sus bastas tierras desde las montañas del este hasta la inmensa ciudad donde pequeñas hormigas de colores iban y venia por las calles. Su progenitor apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla y respiró profundamente como el que tiene algo muy importante que decir. Drácula de espaldas a él no se molestó en ofrecerle ni asiento ni bebida por que sabía que lo rechazaría como siempre.

-Drácula traigo buenas noticias. Cracian quiere terminar con la tirante relación que hemos mantenido durante todos estos años. Ambos tenemos algo por lo que sabemos que podemos aunar fuerzas. Juntos conquistaremos las tierras bajas y unificaremos nuestros reinos. En un mundo en el que a los Reyes y nobles no se les trata como se debiera volveremos a resurgir y a ser temidos. Nuestros reinos se extenderán desde aquí al fin de los siglos y para eso cuento contigo.

-Lo que deseéis padre.

-No me hables como si fuera idiota.

-No era mi intención Padre. ¿Cuál es esa noticia?

-Cracian tiene una hija, Ashiría.

Drácula asintió con las manos a la espalda al fin de al cabo su nombre y su hija le eran indiferentes. Dentro de poco comenzaría a llover. El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse y pequeños grupos de nubes grises comenzaban a amontonarse como ovejas azuzadas por un perro llamado viento. El primer rayo cayó hacia los montes.

-…te casaras con ella.

-¿Como?

-Te habló del momento más impórtate de tú vida y ni siquiera tienes a bien fingir que me prestar atención. De aquí a un mes te casaras con la hija de Cracian.

-No…

-¿No que? Tienes un titulo y una responsabilidad. La gente como nosotros no podemos casarnos con quien amamos pero si con quien debemos. Ha llegado el momento de que continúes con nuestra estirpe.

-Padre…

-No me avergüences más de lo que lo has hecho durante estos años.

Drácula apretó los puños con fuerza mientras veía como su padre abandonaba el balcón sin impórtale lo mas mínimo que es lo que pensara pero la ultima palabra no había sido dicha y por encima de todas las cosas no seria la de su padre.

Aquella noche Van volvió pero no le dijo nada sobre el asunto, ni la noche siguiente ni las que vinieron después por que no había nada de lo que hablar... Hasta que un día…

-…cuatro y cinco. Ya están todas.-Habló el dueño de la tienda mientras recogía del mostrador las pieles que Gabriel le había traído.-Son unas piezas excelentes. Algún día tiene que decirme donde caza.

-Algún día.-Respondió este recogiendo su parte y saludando antes de marchar.

El hombre alto caló su sombrero tapando sus ojos y salio fuera. Gabriel miró a uno y otro lado extrañado de que hubiera tanta gente en las calles. Probablemente estarían preparando alguna gran fiesta pero el no recordaba que por aquellas fechas hubiera ninguna. Las mozas más jóvenes engalanaban las calles ataviadas con sus mejores ropas, los hombres arreglaban fachadas y vayas mientras lo niños jugaban también vestidos para una gran ocasión.

De pronto Gabriel se sintió arrastrado hacia uno de los poco recomendables callejones. Un hombre de unos treinta años golpeo su espalda contra la pared dejándolo sin resuelle.

-Gabriel, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó. El cazador trató de quitárselo de encima pero tras un breve forcejeo se detuvo. -¿A que juegas?

Esta vez Van volvió a revolverse soltándose de un empujón. –¿Sebastián? No se de que hablas.

-Se te da muy mal hacerte el tonto.-El hombre de cabellos rubios lo miró atentamente.-Te mandamos para que lo investigaras no para que retozaras con él.

-Lo que yo haga no es de vuestra incumbencia.

-Ya lo creo que…

-No lo es.-Repitió Gabriel tajante. – Vine, lo investigue y no he descubierto nada de lo que le acusasteis.

-Ya veo. Drácula consiguió un amante fiel que dentro de poco habrá de convertirse en su puta cuando se case. ¿Y esa cara? ¿No lo sabias?-El desconocido se carcajeó con ganas.-Que idiota. Ten. Este papel esta colgado por todo el pueblo.-

Los puños de Van aporrearon las puertas del castillo casi al alba. Los nudillos de sus manos se volvían más y más rojos a medida que llamaban.

Los sirvientes lo abrieron y sin esperar, a que el gran portón se abriera del todo, se coló en el interior. Ascendió las escaleras con pasos ligeros, apunto de llegar a las habitaciones de Drácula este le salio al encuentro envuelto en la bata.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Eso dímelo tu.-Respondió tirando a sus pies un papel. Drácula se agachó recogiéndolo del suelo.-Esta repartido por todo el pueblo. ¿Cuándo pensabas…? ¿Por qué…?

-Crees antes un papel que…

Van se lo arrebató de las manos poniéndoselo prácticamente en la cara.-Es un documento con el sello real ¿pretendes decirme que es falso?

-Clámate Gabriel. Esto no va a pasar yo me encargare de ello.

-No.

-Gabriel espera. No pienso casarme con ella. Mi padre…

-Ese es el problema Drácula que no piensas. Tenias que habérmelo dicho.

-Gabriel estate quieto. ¿Dónde vas? Te he dicho que lo solucionaría y lo haré. Vamos.-Le dijo tendiéndole una mano, en ella aun estaba el anillo que le regaló. El cazador lo miraba ahora con más duda que rabia. –Ven.

Una vez más asió aquella mano creyendo en sus palabras o tal vez solo necesitando creerlas.


	3. Chapter 3

El último balde de agua caliente fue echado en la bañera de mármol. Drácula mandó retirarse al sirviente y pidió a Van que entrara junto a él. No era la primera vez que Gabriel estaba allí pero, eso no hacia que aquella habitación, ilumina por decenas de velas, le pareciera menos impresionante. El calor que escapaba de la bañera empañaba el espejo y humedecía su piel. En un momento el cuerpo del conde se vio libre de ropas y comenzó a ayudar a su compañero. Ambas manos se posaron sobre los anchos hombros del cazador que a pesar de haber aceptado su palabra aun notaba tenso.

Los dos hombres se introdujeron en la bañera, al hacerlo parte del agua cayó sobre las negras baldosas. Drácula abrió las piernas dejando algo más de sitio a Gabriel mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de este apretándolo aun más contra su pecho.

La lengua del conde resbaló sobre cuello provocando un pequeño gemido de su amante.

-Para.-Dijo Van al fin.-Esta noche no. Creí que habías dicho que solo íbamos a relajarnos y a hablar.

-Pero tú no hablabas.-Lo acusó juguetón. Drácula sonrió, una sonrisa que Van sintió en su nuca.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre ambos, un silencio que hizo desear a Van detener el tiempo para toda la eternidad. Él junto a Drácula sintiéndolo cerca…

-Dices que no vas a casarte…-

-Si.-

-Pero… ¿como vas a evitarlo?-Las manos de Van se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar las de Drácula.

-Ella vendrá mañana para hablar conmigo y conocerme pero me asegurare de no ser de su agrado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu gran plan?

-Créeme Gabriel.-Susurró en su oído antes de morderlo juguetón. –Puedo ser muy desagradable cuando quiero. Solo necesito impedir una boda no planear una gran invasión.

Las manos del conde siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a los muslos de Van.

-¿Has pensado ya que significa el anillo?-Preguntó pero su compañero no dijo nada.

Despacio, los dedos de Drácula comenzaron a acariciarlo haciendo que un pequeño cosquilleo lo recorriera. Un brazo de Van se alzó sujetándose a la tersa nuca de su amante. En su trasero comenzó a notar algo. Drácula ayudó a alzarse a Gabriel introduciéndose en él.

Ya era más de media noche cuando comenzó a dibujarse a lo lejos la silueta de dos caballos tirando de un carruaje. Drácula esperaba en pie junto a las puertas del castillo. Aquella princesita se acordaría del día en el que puso un pie en aquellas tierras. El conde acarició el anillo con suavidad. Las ruedas levantaban polvo cada vez más alto a medida que se aproximaban.

La dama, de cabellos largos y rubios, descendió del carruaje, su rostro tras un tenue velo negro. La noche oscura resaltaba aun más su pálida piel. Unas manos finas, que lucían unas escasas pero exquisitas joyas, se veían bajo las largisimas mangas. Sus ropas, un vaporoso vestido negro y rojo que resaltaba una esbelta silueta. No dijo nada al descender, tampoco lo hizo mientras caminaba por la alfombra roja a su encuentro pero, Drácula podía escucharla de algún modo. En su avance ella sonrió más como un depredador que una dama pero a él eso se le antojó extrañamente delicioso. Se acercó hasta él y sus dos ojos azules lo deslumbraron. Segundos antes la hubiera echo llorar, la hubiera dicho barbaridades que hubieran hecho postrarse incluso a un hombre pero, ahora su boca se movía pronunciando palabras que sabía que no debería decir pero que eran las únicas que ella le evocaba. Ella sonrió tapando sus labios con fingida timidez.

Tras coger un gran candelabro de plata, Drácula condujo a la dama, a través de pasillos antiguos de fría piedra, enseñándola las estancias más importantes.

-Este es el salón principal. Aquí solían organizarse grandes celebraciones en los tiempos de mi abuelo. Últimamente no hemos dispuesto de tiempo suficien…- Drácula se volvió esperando encontrarla a sus espaldas pero no estaba. Una suave mano lo hizo volverse sobresaltado. –La expresión en su rostro pareció divertir a la dama. Drácula sonrió torpemente. -¿Seguro que no deseáis cenar? Insisto en que no seria ninguna molestia.

La dama lo miró en silencio, en realidad desde que llegó no recordaba que hubiera dicho nada pero, era como si no necesitara mover los labios para que él supiera que era lo que quería. Pensó en la posibilidad de haber compartido una vida anterior, en un sentimiento de haber vivido aquello en otra ocasión o simplemente tal vez, no pensó.

Los labios de la joven robaron un beso de los suyos o quizás fue al revés. En aquel momento no lo entendió y tras cuatrocientos años podría ser que siguiera sin entenderlo del todo.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó el hombre.

-¿Por que?-Le preguntó esta vez en voz alta. -¿Acaso no os gustó?-Su tono era suave, como si se recreara con cada palabra pronunciada-Drácula comenzó a jugar con el anillo de su dedo tratando de calmarse y encontrar la manera de llevar a cabo su plan, el gesto captó la atención de la dama.-Bonito anillo. Es sencillo pero elegante. ¿Qué es ese dibujo? ¿Un dragón?- Preguntó asiendo su mano.- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Es un regalo.-Fue su escueta respuesta mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Con aquel simple gesto la dama dejó de tener aquel extraño velo de deseo que se había enredado a su cuello. Esto no era lo que tenía que estar pasando…- El conde se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose desorientado.-Lo siento pero no podemos casarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Princesa…

La dama recogió un poco su vestido y comenzó a andar como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la estancia. La luna, blanca como los colmillos de un vampiro, comenzaba a perderse en el firmamento. Era hora de retirarse.

-Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir. Saskia, mi lacayo me acompañara a mis habitaciones.

Tras Drácula apareció un hombre. Vestía pantalón negro de cuero con hebillas, una chaqueta hecha del mismo material y botas. Los ojos verdes del joven parecían gastados y sin brillo. Aun siendo de altura considerable, anchas espaldas y grandes brazos Drácula se extraño de no haber reparado antes en él. Desde el principio había creído que estaban solos.

Cuando al fin bajó las escaleras, dejando a su aun prometida en su habitación y al lacayo en pie frente a su puerta, Drácula se dirigió hacia el balcón de la parte norte. Era el más grande de todos, construido de recia piedra y al abrigo de miradas poco discretas. Antes de entrar respiró profundamente y apretó sus puños notando con más fuerza aquel anillo.

Gabriel esperaba allí de espaldas a la puerta. Se había sentado sobre la ancha barandilla de piedra, con las piernas cruzadas. Su vista tan perdía en la oscuridad como lo hacia la mente de Drácula. Parecía preocupado y triste. El conde no entendía que demonios había sucedido. La dejaría al día siguiente, lo haría.

Al notar su presencia Van giró la cabeza mirándolo con una triste sonrisa que se desdibujo al notar que algo no iba bien. Drácula trató de compensarlo por aquella noche nefasta. No le dijo que había sucedido pero Gabriel notó que no había ido bien. Lejos de empezar una discusión el cazador trató de agarrarse a su cuerpo, como así lo hacia el conde, y no pensar, por que sus pensamientos solo le devolvían respuestas que no le gustaban. En muchos de ellos se llamaba idiota por haberse agarrado a alguien con tanta fuerza, idiota por haber amado y creído que a pesar de ser dos hombres podría ser para siempre, idiota… simplemente idiota.

Poco después de que Drácula se retirará, la dama mandó entrar a su lacayo. Al pasar el hombre se postró ante Ashiría.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si mi señora.

-Vete y averigua de quien es el anillo. No sé de quien será pero esta claro que no es suyo, no olía como uno de ellos.

El rostro del sirviente se contrajo en una mueca de odio. –No os harán daño mi señora de eso me encargare personalmente.

-Desaparece.


	4. Chapter 4

-Me voy a trabajar.-Habló secamente Van. El cazador a medio vestir metía sus cosas en una gran bolsa de cuero.

-No es eso lo que parece.-Drácula vio en su rostro tristeza casi resignación.

-¿Vendrás a la noche?

-Si es lo que quieres.-Respondió sin mirarlo. Van ató la cuerda cerrando la bolsa.

-¡Vasta Gabriel! Te he dicho que no es a ella a quien necesito.

-Solo intento acostumbrarme.

-¿A que?

Van sonrió, la sonrisa más triste que el conde le había visto.

-A que ya no me necesites.- La mano de Drácula se movió más rápido que su mente apunto de golpear el rostro de Van este la detuvo.

La gran mano de Gabriel sujetó fuertemente la de su amante, tanto, que Drácula tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no quejarse. Se miraron largo tiempo en silencio hasta que Van aflojó. -¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si. Comencé a decírselo...

-¿Comenzaste a decírselo?

-Le dije que no nos casaríamos y pareció no escuchar. Hoy iré a buscarla y le hablare.

-¿Hoy?-Van rió nervioso mientras bajaba la pesada bolsa al suelo.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la cogiera y zarandeara por el hombro?

-¿No era ese el plan?

-Gabriel, vuelve esta noche.

-¿Para que? Drácula lo vio darse la vuelta y marchar pero antes de salir por la puerta le oyó decir: -Te esperare donde siempre.

Drácula pasó frente a la habitación de la dama, frente a la puerta donde sus dos sirvientes esperaban como un par de perros de presa. Trató de llamar pero Saskia lo contuvo de hacerlo.

-Mi señora no estará lista para recibirle hasta la noche.

A media tarde Saskia abandonó su puesto dejando a su compañero Adolf al cuidado de la dama.

Saskia no era aun un vampiro pero si había llegado a desarrollar ciertos sentidos. Cogiendo uno de los caballos del cobertizo se dirigió al pueblo.

Van, salio de la tienda del peletero y bajo la calle camino de la taberna. El cazador se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared y su vista puesta en la entrada una vieja costumbre que le había salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión. Pidió la comida y esperó hambriento hasta que vio entrar a Sebastián. Sin ninguna ceremonia se sentó frente a él.

-Vamos a ver…-Comenzó la frase pero Gabriel no le dejó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Estoy en ello, impaciente. Bien. Corrigeme si ves que me equivoco. El conde es el hombre más poderoso de estas tierras. Oprime a sus campesinos hasta el borde de sus posibilidades, mata a sus enemigos en el campo de batalla y fuera de el y tú en estos años no encontraste nada malo…

-No. Tú mismo has dicho al límite de sus posibilidades.

-Al borde.-Le corrigió.

-Lo mismo da.-Respondió golpeando la mesa. A los enemigos o se les mata o te matan y una extensa tierra llena de soldados no es lo único que puede ser llamado campo de batalla.-El rubio escuchó pero con una sonrisa burlona, su barbilla se apoyaba en una de sus manos.-Acusar a un hombre por tener lo que tú no podrías alcanzar ni en tus sueños no me parece una prueba.

-Y yo que pensaba que el amor no puede cegarte.

-¡¿Qué amor?!-Respondió furioso.

-No hace falta que me lo expliques tus… cosas-habló con cara de asco.-y lo que hagas con ellas no me conciernen pero he sido enviado por la orden y estoy seguro de que esta vez cumplirás con tu parte.-Sebastián guardó silencio.

Van no quería preguntar. Aquella jodida sonrisa triunfante lo molestaba casi tanto como su existencia. -¿Cuál es?

Cuando terminó de contar sus ordenes Van no vio necesidad de seguir allí ni un minuto más. Dejando un par de monedas sobre la mesa se retiró.

-¿Donde vas? Preguntó Sebastián mientras lo seguía entre las callejuelas.

-¿Es que piensas seguirme para siempre?

-Más quisieras.-Sebastián lo sujetó por el brazo. -¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Si.

Van se soltó de su agarre de un tirón.-Entonces…

-Calla.-Le ordenó.

Saskia, el fiel lacayo de la princesa se acercó con el sigilo de un depredador. Desde un lateral de la calle, los observó mientras escuchaba parte de su conversación. Olían raro, diferente al resto de los aburridos mortales de aquel lugar. Los felinos ojos del hombre se agudizaron mirando sus ropas. El rubio de ojos verdes vestía unos pantalones marrones de cuero sujetos por un cinturón con pequeñas cadenas de metal de las que colgaban pequeñas cruces plateadas. Sus botas de caza eran también marrones y bajo su capa larga se podía ver una holgada camisa blanca con cuerdas. Su pelo lo llevaba corto pero no en exceso. En la oreja derecha tenía un pendiente con una pequeña piedra verde.

Delante de él otro hombre de cabellos largos cuyas facciones quedaban ocultas bajo un sobrero de ala ancha.

-¿Vas ha hacerlo o no Gabriel?

Van estuvo apunto de responder pero Sebastián lo acercó hacia él con brusquedad, sus labios a escasos centímetros.-Antes de que hagas o digas alguna estupidez que sepas que hay alguien observándonos.

-¿Y piensas espantarlo así? –Gabriel notó el aliento de Sebastián en su rostro. Hubo un tiempo en el que aquello hubiera significado algo pero ya no.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Ni muerto.

-Eso siempre puede solucionarse.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su propio muslo y sacaba de un bolsillo una de sus dagas.-Parece tímido. ¿Crees que si lo invitamos se unirá a nosotros? -El brazo izquierdo del hombre rubio se enredó en su cuello mientras con el otro asía mejor el arma entre sus dedos.

Antes de que Saskia se diera cuenta una daga surcó el cielo clavándose a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Como si el simple aire le hubiera hecho un corte una fina herida se abrió en su mejilla.

Segundos después aquel oscuro callejón se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Sebastián se movió frente a los ojos de cazador con una agilidad que casi había olvidado que su excompañero poseyera.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No tienes más cosas que hacer que seguirlo?-Inquirió Sebastián.

Saskia a punto de escaparse volvió a ser cercado.

Los ojos del lacayo se fijaron en sus manos, en su anillo.

-Sois de la orden.-los acusó pero no tuvo tiempo de más. Una afilada hoja de espada atravesó su pecho de parte a parte. La sangre escapó de la herida y de su boca entre abierta.

Un vendaval se levantó de la nada cegándolos al instante siguiente el lacayo propinó un empujón sobrehumano que lanzó al hombre rubio contra Van y desapareció.

-Quita.

-Ha dolido, ¿sabes?-Habló el rubio llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza donde un corte comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Que te quites de encima!-Repitió pero esta vez trató de apartarle aunque Sebastián tenía otros planes para él.

Las manos de Sebastián lo sujetaron por las muñecas inmovilizándolo. -¿Por qué lo dejamos?

-Por que siempre tenia la sensación de que te reías de mi.-Van consiguió alzarse apartándose de él.

Aun sobre en el suelo vio marchar al cazador.-Te equivocas.-Susurró.

Van, subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de Drácula maldiciéndose a si mismo como si no supiera de sobra que hacia siglos alguien ya lo había hecho por él.

-¿Dónde esta?-Preguntó al conde.

Su amante alzo la vista de la mesa de trabajo. -¿Quien?-Preguntó intrigado pero al instante siguiente se lo figuró. –He ido a sus habitaciones pero no he podido entrar. Hasta la noche no estará preparada para recibir a nadie o al menos eso dijeron sus lacayos.

-¿No te pone enfermo? –Habló Van molesto.

-La mayoría de las mujeres y hombres de la nobleza se comportan así. O te acostumbras y tratas de encajar o te trataran como si fueras una pieza de carne en una cacería.

-Supongo que ya sabíamos desde el principio que nunca encajaría.

Drácula se levantó de golpe tirando la silla. -¡Vasta ya! ¿Cuántas veces e de decirte que no pienso casarme con ella?-El conde lo sujetó por el hombro zarandeándole.-Ni con ella, ni con nadie Gabriel. No entiendo que te pasa.

-¿Interrumpo? Se escuchó una voz de mujer desde la puerta abierta.

Drácula soltó a Van al instante. Ni siquiera la habían oído entrar. Ahora, de espaldas al conde la mano de Gabriel fue instintivamente sobre la daga. La mujer tenía una mirada gélida pero una sonrisa mística en sus labios. Van podría matarla ahora. Degollar a aquel demonio y terminar.

-Princesa, perdonarme no os oí entrar. Este es…

La mujer alzo una mano deteniéndolo.-No me interesa conocer al servicio.-A no ser que pueda decirme donde esta uno de mis leales lacayos.

Van mordió su lengua y sus impulsos por no degollar aquel cuello y verter toda aquella sangre noble en la cara moqueta de su amante. Aquel maldito engendro disfrazado de mujer moriría a sus manos tarde o temprano. Las manos de la joven se sujetaron al brazo de drácula y habló con el como el que es amigo desde siempre. Acaricio su mejilla como si apartara algo que solo ella no había visto y Drácula seguía cada uno de sus movimiento como si fuera el péndulo de un hipnotizador. La mataría. La daga del cazador abandonó su funda pero algo lo detuvo. En algún lugar del piso de abajo algo había caído provocando un gran estruendo. Gabriel bajó para comprobar que a alguno de los sirvientes se le había caído la vajilla. El hombre alegaba que alguien lo había empujado pero de nada sirvió. Gabriel volvió al cuarto donde minutos antes había visto a Drácula y a la princesa pero ya no estaban en cambio si que vio a alguien más entre las sombras del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastián?

-Estoy por sentirme ofendido Gabriel. –Respondió el recién llegado.-Más teniendo en cuenta que he venido a ayudar. Lo cierto es que siento curiosidad.-El hombre rubio recorrió la escasa distancia que los separaba sentándose tras el escritorio de Drácula. -¿Cómo lo ibas a hacer? ¿Realmente pensabas matarla delante de él? He venido a ayudar.-repitió alzando las manos en señal de paz al ver su cara de pocos amigos.


End file.
